1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Cold War 1947 game
*''This page was transwikied from the Althistory Wiki at- http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Cold_War_%28Map_Game%29.'' *''It failed to take off and start over there, so let's try to start it over here. '' General rules *A Mod's word is law until proven otherwise. *Be plausible and logical. *Players who are inactive for more than 10 turns without informing a mod are removed. *If an alliance is regarded as excessive, meta, ASB, etc, it will be retconed by a strike out line. *Nation pages are nice too have, but not required. *Stay within under 5 years ahead of time with technology. *Don't be rude. *Only map makers and mods can edit the map. *If a nation rejects union, you must wait 5 years before asking again. *Technological advances must be plausible (which means no robots fighting clones). *No sockpuppeting. *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. *You may create logical proxies and use them in turns. *Turns are by half of years. 1 turn = 6 months in game time. *Turns are turned at 00.00:01 UTC. *No IPs, please log in. *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *A map update occurs every five rounds. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section. *''Please stay active!'' Check back at least every 2 days! *No aliens, wizards, unicorns, warrior-robots or omni-powerful cybourgs. *If you do not play at least ten turns, your country will be taken away and offered up to someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! *One turn every two days. Two days = six months in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *''The mods control non-player states and colonies.'' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *''HAVE FUN!'' *We will have resolutions at the U.N. security council. Also see- International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO), United Nations High Commission for Refugees (UNHCR), Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES). and Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). The International Cricket Council (ICC), FIFA, the IOC, International Red Cross, Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES) ; and international bodies like NATO, the EU and Arab League still exist. :See How to make a good map :See General map game rules :See How to play a map game :See Special game-play rule The Map Changes, Issues and Complaints Mods Bold means approved - only three. * Mapmakers Bold means approved - only three. * Nations Communist bloc or Warsaw Pact countries *U.S.S.R *Cuba *China *North Korea *Poland *Czechoslovakia *Albania *Bulgaria *Romania *East Germany *Hungary *Yugoslavia *North Vietnam *Laos *Mongolia NATO countries or Alliance of USA *Belgium *Canada- *Denmark *France *West Germany *Greece - *Iceland *Italy *Luxembourg *Netherlands *Norway *Turkey *UK *Thailand *United States *Australia *South Korea *New Zealand *Ireland Neutral *Sweden *Switzerland *Austria *Finland *Saudi Arabia *N. Yemen *Ethiopia *Spain *Portugal *India *Mexico *Indonesia *Thailand *Brazil *Argentina *Chile *Guatemala *Venezuela *Haiti *India *Pakistan *Nepal *Bhutan *Indonesia *S. Africa Map Game play Category: Cold War 1947 (map game) Category: Cold War